Bad Bad Girls
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Continuation of "Sending A Message". Katherine returns to have Caroline return the favor.


**Bad Bad Girls**

"No. Damon, if you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever." Katherine banged on the side of the tomb, her eyes wide and scared.

Damon narrowed his eyes, "You're really scared."

"Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll..." Katherine hesitated before saying, "I'll help you kill Elijah or...or protect Elena. Whatever you want."

"I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere." Damon shook his head, "No way."

"That's not true. I'll stay." Katherine frantically shook her head, "Damon, please just don't do it."

"Well, thank you, you've told me everything I need to know." Damon smirked, Katherine had told him everything by her reactions.

"I've told you nothing." Katherine crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Damon.

"You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight." Damon smirked, "Guess who's coming to dinner?" He chuckled as he left.

Katherine waited until she was sure that Damon was gone before she smirked pleased with herself. Damon was so easy to play with, she knew that if she acted like Elijah dying would make her stuck here that Damon would run right along and do it.

"You are so predictable, my bittersweet Damon." Katherine chuckled, before a big smile lit up her face. Time to get prepared for leaving this tomb for the first time in weeks.

She had a favour she needed to collect on.

X

By the time night fell the barrier was down. Elijah must be daggered. She was free.

Katherine crossed the entrance to the tomb and laughed in delight.

Now to get a shower before she got dirty.

X

Caroline entered her bedroom, taking her jacket off throwing it on the back of her chair. She ruffled her fingers through her hair. She just wanted a shower then to get into bed. Her life at the minute was lurching from one drama to another. She needed a stress free day soon or she might go crazy vampire on some defenceless bunnies.

She giggled as she immediately thought of Stefan, and when he taught her how to hunt when she first became a vampire.

"What are you laughing about?" A voice came out of nowhere.

Caroline gasped as she heard Elena's voice. She spun around her hand on her heart from the shock when she saw Elena lounging on her bed a smirk on her face. That wasn't Elena. Her eyes widened in fear, "Katherine..."

Katherine sat up swinging her legs off the bed. She approached Caroline like a tiger, her movements slow and coiled, ready to pounce at any moment.

Caroline watched her with wide frightened eyes, "What are you... How did you..."

"Get out?" Katherine finished for her as she reached her frozen form. She reached her hand out, and trailed it down the front of Caroline's cute and sweet flowery dress. She would enjoy being debauched with her, and ripping that innocent dress off her. She giggled, "I had Damon do it for me. Granted, he had no idea that he was actually doing me a favour."

Caroline swallowed at the word. Her heart racing uncontrollably in her chest, her breathing speeding up in fear or arousal she wasn't sure.

"Which reminds me..." Katherine pushed her body against Caroline's, sliding her thigh through her open legs to press against her heated core. She placed her hands on her waist, her eyes dark with lust as she caught her eyes, a smirk curling her lips, "You owe me a favour."

Katherine picked up Caroline and threw her on her bed, the skirt of her dress fanning up to reveal the white lace of her panties. She licked her lips, wanting to punish Caroline. She stalked over, kneeling on the bed and crawling towards her, "You helped put me in that tomb, Care bear." She straddled her waist, her hands resting just below her neck, "And I don't forgive so easily." She grabbed the a hold of the material over her breasts, and with one move of her hands she tore it in half, leaving her breasts free.

Caroline shivered as the cold hair hit her newly exposed skin, her nipples hardening instantly. Her breathing was fast as she stared as Katherine above her, she was both scared of what Katherine was about to do to her, and unbelievably aroused. She remembered the bathroom, and how she brought her to an explosive orgasm with her mouth. She had thought about it over the weeks Katherine had been locked away, and it never failed in getting her hot.

Katherine let the veins ripple underneath her eyes, and she snarled before sinking her fangs into the soft tissue of Caroline's breast. She growled, raising her other hand up to pinch her other nipple.

Caroline screamed in surprised pleasure, her hips bucking against Katherine. She sunk her hand in her brunette curls, tightening her fingers almost painfully as she drew the blood out of her body. Her pussy throbbed with desire, she had never blood shared as a vampire before, and she never knew just how pleasurable it was.

Katherine ripped her mouth away from Caroline's breast, twin streaks of blood running down either side of her mouth. She tore the rest of the dress so that Caroline was completely exposed beneath her hungry eyes. She kissed down her stomach, her thumb rubbing against her clit through her virginal white panties. She hummed as she felt the material dampen, nipping against her hip, "You taste delicious, Care bear. Both your blood and your pussy are a delight to my taste buds."

Her words made Caroline's pussy clench with desire, the need to feel that talented tongue against her filled her, she wanted to feel Katherine bringing her such sinfully good pleasure. She couldn't speak for the desire within her robbed her of the power of speech.

Katherine swiped her tongue over her drenched panties, she moaned at the taste combining with the richness of her blood. She was tempted to dive in and greedily take all she could from Caroline, but this was supposed to be a punishment for helping to lock her in the tomb. It would be very pleasurable, but punishment all the same.

Caroline cried out at Katherine's teasing tongue. She wanted to feel it on her skin, and not just through her panties. Her clit was throbbing, begging for her tongue, lips, fingers, god everything.

Katherine sat up, pulled her dress over her head, and threw it across the room. She danced her fingers up her abdomen, pausing to tweak her nipples along the way. She kissed her way up Caroline's neck to whisper hungrily in her ear, "You've been a bad bad girl, Care bear."

Caroline's breath caught, and she could feel even more moisture pool between her thighs. Katherine didn't have any panties on, so she could feel the wetness of her core sliding against her own. She released a groan, unable to resist lifting her hips to touch sensually against her pussy.

Katherine closed her eyes and moaned, the sensual slide made her pussy throb with desire. Turning Caroline was one of the best decisions she'd made, as she was so much dirty fun to play with. She ran her nose along her cheek to reach her lips so that she could devour them.

Caroline moaned, her hands coming up to bury in Katherine's curls, pulling her even closer to her as she kissed her back hungrily. Feeling bold she wrapped her legs around Katherine's waist, moving her hips in a circular motion, trying to relieve the sexual tension within her.

Katherine pulled her mouth away chuckling. She nipped her lips while whispering seductively, "Bad girls don't get treats." She took Caroline's legs, and unfurled them from her waist. She pushed herself to her feet so that she was standing above Caroline, she took a big step forward, looked down her chest to lock eyes with her as she knelt down. Her pussy was right in front of Caroline's mouth, she giggled devilishly, "It's time to repay the favour, Care bear."

Caroline stared wide eyed at the glistening lips of Katherine's pussy in front of her eyes. The sight was alluring, and yet completely terrifying for Caroline as she had never done this before. She didn't know how to do this, and Katherine could switch from horny to murderous in the blink of an eye. Not making Katherine come could mean her death.

Katherine rolled her eyes at Caroline's hesitation. She grabbed her hair roughly, growled out huskily, "Lick me with your tongue, Caroline. Suck my clit with your mouth." Then she pulled her face into her cunt, laughingly moaning at the first swipe of Caroline's tongue.

Caroline tentatively licked along Katherine's folds, a surprised moan leaving her at the sweet taste. She raised her hands up to palm her ass pushing her core more against her face. She shivered at the pleased moan Katherine let out. She licked firmer this time, from bottom to top, closing her mouth around the little pearl. The cry she let out made her suck her clit harder.

Katherine was pleasantly surprised that after her original hesitation she was proving to be a natural at this. Perhaps she would even let Caroline come sooner than she planned. She rocked her hips against her, and gasped out, "While you suck me slide a finger in my pussy, Care bear. Make me come around your fingers."

Caroline released her clit to look into Katherine's desire blackened eyes. She swallowed, her heart skipping a beat.

Katherine smirked, trailing her thumb along Caroline's wet lips to slide across her cheek, "You haven't lived until you've felt a woman come around your fingers, Care bear." She shivered in remembered desire of her past female conquests, a secret smile on her lips as she hummed, "Its... an irresistible feeling."

Caroline clenched her thighs together to try and stem the wetness dripping from her core. She was more turned on than she'd ever been, and the anticipation of making Katherine come, combined with the thought of her making her come as well, was making her tremble with lust.

Katherine groaned as Caroline slid her finger inside of her while flicking her tongue against her clit. It didn't take her long to find the bundle of nerves inside, her whole body jerked at the shock of pleasure that ran through her. She buried her hands in her hair, and undulated her hips against her face.

Caroline moaned against Katherine's flesh, her tongue now circling her bud as she added a second finger. She could feel her walls start to twitch around her finger, it was the sexiest thing she'd ever felt. Katherine was right, there was nothing like feeling another girl clench around you. A sudden need to make Katerina Petrova lose control, to make her fall apart in bliss because of her mouth and fingers, shuddered through Caroline. She wanted to make her _scream_ in pure ecstasy.

Katherine arched her back, her hands against Caroline's thighs, her mouth opened in a scream of Caroline's name. She glided up and down on her fingers as she clenched around her. She was aching for even more by the time she'd come. She wanted to fuck Caroline into oblivion so that she would never forget who'd rocked her world.

Caroline moaned as she felt Katherine come around her fingers, her inner muscles squeezing her rhythmically, and on instinct she moved her fingers in and out to draw out her pleasure even more. She dragged her mouth down to her entrance, and replaced her fingers with her tongue. She ate her out, groaning in pure desire at the sweet taste on her tongue.

Katherine's whole body was trembling as Caroline's glorious mouth ate her so perfectly. For the first time she's done this she was a natural. She finally couldn't take the pleasure any more so she moved off of her mouth to fall beside her. She propped her head up on her hand as she watched Caroline's chest rise and fall as she panted, and she couldn't help but smirk at the way she clenched her thighs together. She took a deep breath, besides her own sexual release on the air, it was saturated in the scent of Caroline's desire. Her pussy must be soaked right now. To test it out she slid a hand down her stomach to dip in her nest of curls. She moaned at the slickness that she found, "Mmmm, Care bear, you are so wet for me."

Caroline was so unbelievably horny that she couldn't help but plead, "Katherine... please, please, please..." She raised her hands to cup her breasts, brushing her nipples with her thumb, as she thrust her hips against Katherine's fingers, "Make me come... please, make me come, please... I need you..."

Katherine nuzzled against Caroline's hair, "My sweet sweet, Caroline, you are so pretty when you beg." She sucked on her earlobe as she pushed two fingers into her soaked core, and then circled her clit with her thumb.

Caroline arched her back and screamed in relief at finally being touched. She felt wild, she didn't care what came out of her mouth as long as Katherine continued to play her until she came.

Katherine shuffled down the bed, pushed Caroline's legs wide open, and then buried her face between her thighs. She stroked her opening at first, collecting the taste of her before she went for her clit, and pushed her fingers back inside. She didn't go slow, she flicked her bud with her tongue in a frenzy, her fingers sliding sloppily inside her, gliding against her spot continuously. The cries of Caroline, who was almost incoherent with pleasure made Katherine smirk against her. Caroline was the best toy she'd had to play with for a long time.

Caroline was lost, she didn't know where she was any more, or who she was with, all she knew was that pleasure building between her thighs. She could feel the tingles all over her body as she was about to explode, she buried her hands in Katherine's hair as she cried out, she felt like she would fly away in the force of her orgasm.

Katherine moaned delighted as she frantically ate Caroline's pussy, her fingers digging into her thighs as she satisfied herself on her sweet taste. She continued until Caroline was a shaking mess beneath her. She pulled away, and smirked at the completely fucked look on her face.

Caroline was boneless against her bed, her chest moving rapidly as she panted, her whole body still tingling, her pussy still twitching with aftershocks.

Katherine giggled as she stood up. She retrieved her dress putting it back on, running her hands through her hair to make it appear just tussled. She bent over Caroline pulling her in for a fiery passionate kiss. Pulling back, she winked at Caroline, "Mmm, until next time my sweet Caroline."

Caroline could only watch as Katherine sauntered out of her room. She was too exhausted with pleasure to move. She had been fucked thoroughly, and she found herself looking forward to next time.

Katherine would never stop at one time to return a favour.

THE END

AN – I hope you all enjoyed it! Longer than the first, and I hope even hotter ;)


End file.
